Inconscient désir
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Certaines choses nous reviennent sans cesse, nous hantent, nous obsèdent, jusqu'à les apercevoir sur les visages, sur les gestes, dans les souvenirs, dans les rêves... Pour les uns, c'était une mélodie, une photo, pour d'autres, c'était une couverture, une publicité, ou bien un livre. Mais pour Sacha, c'était une scène. Une bien particulière...


Bonjour,

Voici un nouvel OS que j'ai fait hier après-midi ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Pokémon, j'espère qu'il plaira à quelqu'un ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Inconscient désir**

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est de moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Elle avait les seins ronds et d'une blancheur éclatante. Je la voyais à moitié dénudée, la poitrine en l'air qui pourrait exciter n'importe quel adolescent pré-pubère débordants d'hormones à mille mètres à la ronde. Elle avait cette facilité à me captivé, j'avais son regard posé sur sa peau, sur ses rondeurs, sur ce grain de beauté qui s'était élu domicile sous le pli de son sein gauche, comme pour se cacher des regards indiscrets.

De mon regard envieux, je la déshabillais sans pudeur, mordillant mes lèvres sèches par cette scène qui sera graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ses cheveux longs roux étaient quelques peu emmêlés et me frustraient en cachant une partie des épaules et de son cou où je devinais les traces de notre nuit torride.

Je me rappelais encore de ses gémissements, de sa timidité à vouloir aller plus loin, à ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme ces étoiles, seuls témoins de notre moment intime. Mon nom crié de sa voix cristalline résonnait encore dans ma mémoire, et je luttais avec difficulté à me sauter sur elle pour éterniser encore le souvenir d'une nuit érotique. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la chambre d'hôtel et rendait à cette femme un air angélique. Elle était magnifique.

Vêtue seulement de son short en jean défait, laissant découvrir des parcelles de sa culotte en dentelle verte pomme, me faisait sentir le souvenir de ses hanches contre les miennes, elle observait discrètement le paysage urbain d'un ciel rose-orangé. Elle était appuyée contre la fenêtre, se foutant royalement du risque que les voisins d'en face pourraient éventuellement la voir avec sa belle poitrine nue. Elle était de profil et sa main gauche tenait une cigarette à peine entamée.

Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, et Dieu qu'elle était si belle. Je voulais prendre mon téléphone portable et la prendre en photo mais je n'osais faire un seul geste de peur de briser ce moment de tranquillité, de beauté. Elle mettait sa cigarette à ses lèvres, doucement, presque hésitante, avant de cracher une petite fumée grise de ses poumons. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, comme si tout son esprit n'était plus avec moi. Je jalousais ses pensées qui étaient remplies sans aucun doute de choses et de personnes que je ne saurais découvrir. Ses jambes toutes aussi pâles et nues que son ventre plat et ses seins, étaient élancées me rappelaient étrangement celles aux danseuses des ballets qui virevoltaient avec leurs partenaires sur une grande scène d'un théâtre où un air de musique classique enchantait la salle.

J'observais en détails ses tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur sa peau, un peu sur ses jambes, sur son visage un peu carré. Mes yeux noisette ne voulaient plus détacher de cette femme ensorcelante. Et comme ce n'était pas permis, je me remémorais les images animées qui se défilaient, malgré moi, dans ma tête, de cette nuit qui me semblait si irréelle.

Je la revis se déchainer contre mon corps. Je la vis se débattre pour retirer ma chemise. Je sentais encore ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Je me souvins encore de ma casquette rouge qu'elle avait incurablement valsé au bout de la pièce. Mon regard chercha soudainement mon couvre-chef et sourit en le découvrant sous une chaise dans un coin aménagé auprès d'une petite table ronde. Je me perdais, une nouvelle fois, dans mes souvenirs endiablés et redécouvrais cette femme qui m'avait littéralement plaqué contre un mur avant que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de la situation en l'allongeant sur le lit. Ma bouche contre son cou, mes mains sur ses hanches, ses cheveux en chignon qui se défait peu à peu au cours de notre corps à corps brûlant...

Je secouais la tête, essayant de ne pas replonger à nouveau dans les méandres de cette nuit séduisante. Avec mes mains, je frôlais la housse encore tiède tandis que mon corps lourd se déplaça plus profondément dans la couette lorsque soudainement son regard vert se tourna sur moi. Elle sourit de ses lèvres roses et fines, timidement, gracieusement tout en éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table ronde. Elle s'avança, vers moi et j'avais subitement chaud.

Ses seins se balançaient doucement à chaque déhanchement et mes yeux ne savaient plus quoi fixés tellement sa démarche m'impressionnait. Je remarquai un suçon vers son épaule et voulu sourire fièrement de savoir que cela venait de moi, mais je n'eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que sa bouche tiède toucha mes lèvres d'une façon trop sensuelle. J'avais naturellement fermé mes yeux et j'imagina ses seins qui balançaient encore plus au fait qu'elle s'était penchée vers moi. Tandis que le baiser devint moins timide, le lit se plia sur le poids de cette rousse qui avait capturé depuis longtemps mon cœur.

Nos langues se cherchaient, se bagarraient, jouaient à s'emmêler, à prendre le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je manquais de souffle et je souffrais déjà de me séparer de cette bouche merveilleuse. Et avant que je me dégage de cette chaleur trop intense, je senti une main baladeuse se glisser dans mon boxer, me faisant presque à contre cœur, ronchonner de plaisir. Mon cœur s'emballait comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassait chaudement, et je me haïssais d'être à ce point dépendant de cette femme, d'être soumis entre ses mains.

Je sentis son souffle chaud à mon oreille et frémis en comprenant que cette doucereuse torture n'était toujours pas terminé. Sa main qui caressait encore ma peau, remonta lentement sur mon dos lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent mon lobe, me faisant tressaillir comme jamais. Je devinais son sourire victorieux et me sentais soudainement si petit face à elle et à son pouvoir de séduction qu'elle avait sur moi. Puis, sans attendre, sa voix résonna charnellement dans mon oreille.

« Bien dormi Sacha ? »

Je souris et puis alors que je m'apprêtais à la serrer dans mes bras, j'entendis un bruit étrangement familier… Doucement, je vis le décor disparaitre autour moi, je jetai un regard inquiet à Ondine, à cette femme qui me sourit. Elle et ses seins ronds et blancs. Elle et ses cheveux roux et lisses. Elle et ses yeux brillants et verts.

Puis soudain le trou noir. L'inconscience total.

J'ouvris les yeux, perdus encore dans les vapes du sommeil lorsque la sonnerie de mon réveil résonna encore dans ma chambre. D'un geste rapide j'éteignis le son puis me retourna vers ma droite où je vis ma compagne se mouvoir doucement. Ses cheveux dorés dépassaient du drap tandis que son visage était encore endormi.

Je soupirai. J'essayais de me reprendre.

« Encore ce rêve… »

J'entendis à nouveau ma compagne bouger lorsque je la vis se réveiller, elle aussi. Elle me sourit. Ses yeux bleus me disaient « je t'aime » et je frissonnais de dégout en sachant que j'avais encore rêvé d'une autre femme, une qui n'était pas elle. Et je m'en voulais tellement…

Et comme à chaque fois, je ne disais rien, je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais doucement, à peine, puis je sortais du lit conjugal où le froid m'entoura. Silencieusement, je quittai la chambre pour me préparer ma journée, ayant encore les débris de ce souvenir de mon rêve, qui finalement n'en était pas un. Je le savais.

Ce souvenir me hantera toute ma vie.

Et que Serena me pardonne, ma seule envie serait que le soir revienne et que je me rendorme en espérant retrouver Ondine, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à l'observer encore et encore, sans jamais m'en lasser…

Avant de fermer la porte de notre chambre, mon regard divagua sur Serena, endormie, les cheveux en carré un peu décoiffés dans le jour qui se levais faiblement.

Et mon cœur se serra, sachant que ma seule pensée, en la regardant, était dirigé vers ce image d'une femme rousse au seins nues, devant la fenêtre d'une chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

 _FIN du OS ! :-)_


End file.
